


What Friends are For

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Cheesy title, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabe won't deal with bullshit, He's not fully out, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If it is, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe based on real life, Rated T for language, Sickfic, Still lives in the female dorm, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Wrote this for therapy, maybe? - Freeform, well fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: In the early stages of their friendship, Gabe forgets his wallet and owes Jack a favor.
Things go horribly.
(but gets better)





	

It started with a handshake.  
Then there were notes being passed back and forth while the professor droned on and on, poorly hidden giggles that became inside jokes.  
Then there was lunch. They ate right after class, sometimes loud sometimes just enjoying each other's company.

Gabe forgot his wallet one day.  
Jack forgot his place.

"I'll pay you back later for lunch." Gabe said.  
"Instead of lunch, can you drive me to the pharmacy?" Jack replied much later.  
"Yeah. That's fine." A smile too bright. A manic pixie dream boy kind of smile.

_Of course it wasn't fine_ , Jack scolded himself, _you didn't checked the time the pharmacy closed. You wasted his time._ The cold rain was punishing him. He needed his meds, and with no car and messed up lungs, he was cursed to walk. Nevermind the blurry vision. Nevermind the purplish tint of his fingers. Nevermind the forceful cough that shook his body. He needed his meds.

Sorry I wasn't able to drive you yesterday. What time do you want me to pick you up? - **Gabe** 8:03 am

It's okay. I walked. - **Jack** 8:15 am

In the rain? In November? - **Gabe** 8:15 am

It's fine - **Jack** 8:16 am

Are you back at your dorm now? - **Gabe** 8:16 am

I just got my meds. - **Jack** 8:18 am

Let me pick you up. You shouldn't be walking while you're sick. - **Gabe** 8:18 am

I'll be fine. - **Jack** 8:23 am  
Read

His ears stung with almost blinding pain. His throat raw and sore from coughing so much. Jack felt like fire was consuming him from inside. It's okay though. It was his punishment for wasting his friend's time. He shouldn't have been so careless. He should've checked the time the pharmacy closed. He didn't need his father getting angry for not being better prepared again. He won't be so careless next time.  
"Jack!" He thought he heard. Walk faster. He didn't need his father getting angry for not being better prepared again. A big hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face Gabe. "Jesus Jack. You look like hell."  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not. Jesus, get in the car."  
"I wanna walk." A strong hand on his back pushed him towards the car against his will. The door opened and he was shoved inside. Jack tried to suppress the cough, but it came anyways. He felt his insides being ripped as he coughed up a lung.  
"Jesus, you sound like hell too." Gabe commented. When did he get in the car? When did they start moving? "You're shivering like a Chihuahua."  
"That's racist."  
"Great, you're delirious as well. Do you have a fucking death wish? That'd been nice to know. 'Hey Gabe, sometimes I do stupid shit because I love death and dying.'" Gabe's words got faster and faster as they drove. Jack tried to listen, but he just ached all over and felt sleep pulling his sleeve.  
"Sorry for wasting your time." He mumbled the best he could. That shut Gabe up real fast. "I shoulda checked the hours... for the pharmacy." His friend's face twisted with rage; Jack prepared for it.  
"Jack, I'm not angry." His voice smoothed his anxiety. "I was scared to death. I shouldn't have gotten taken out on you. You're sick and tired and that makes you do crazy things."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologizing. It's me should be apologizing."  
"I shouldn't waste your time."  
"Jack, stop that. You're not wasting my time." Jack wasn't sure if it was all the coughing or something else that pushed the tears out.  
"I shoulda been prepared."

Jack didn't realized he was asleep until he woke in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar couch. A heap of blankets laid on top him. He had to get back to his dorm but it was so warm underneath all the blankets. " Hey Reinhardt, my friend from biology is over." _Gabe. He picked you up_ , Jack reminded himself. "Not sure he'd be up for that... He's super sick... I don't think he could handle your cooking in this state... Yes, I made him soup... Shut up, can soup is a fine substitute for homemade soup... Alright, I'll see you when you get here. Bye." Footsteps came closer to Jack until Gabe stood in front of him. "Didn't realize you were awake. Are you hungry? I made soup." Jack shook his head, he had to go to his dorm. "Well too fucking bad, you need food to take your medicine."  
"Gotta get to my dorm. Roommate gotta be worried."  
"Oh she is. She's pissed. 20 messages and 18 missed calls pissed. I explained the situation to her when she called again and in her words 'you're kicked out of the room.' Which is fine since it's still raining outside." A grumble of something like 'Ana, you betrayer' escaped from Jack. Gabe ignored it nonetheless. " I'm going to get you soup. Don't move from the couch." He got up and left Jack to his thoughts. _I wasted his time. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be his friend._  
After a short battle of will, Jack finished his bowl of soup and took his medicine plus a plethora of over-the-counters that Gabe deemed necessary. The fog in his head cleared for the first time in days as his friend took care of him.  
"Jack, can I ask a personal question?" Gabe sat carefully down next to him in the beaten chair.  
"Shoot."  
"Did... Did your parents..." Fingers fidgety in his lap.  
"Abuse me? I'm not entirely sure. From what I've read, probably. More emotionally and mentally than physical than anything." Jack knew it was a touchy topic generally, he just wanted to get over with it.  
"You kept repeating the same things over and I guessed you were having an anxiety attack."  
"I don't know exactly."  
"Do you want to see the therapist on campus?" His face became soft. "I can go with you if you want."  
"Don't know." He just wanted this conversation over. "Most therapists I've had weren't supportive about my... issue."  
"Which one? You have a lot." Jack playfully pushed him away for the remark.  
"Shut up. The gender one." He wanted to bury himself in the covers. "I don't want to talk anymore about it." Gabe nodded.  
"That's fine. Whenever you feel up to it." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "I gotta do some homework anways. You should rest." Jack lied back down under the blankets.  
"Gabe?" His friend turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for being patience with me." That manic pixie dream kind of smile rose.  
"That's what friends are for."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're one of those psychology nerds and decided to diagnose Jack, leave a comment on your opinion.


End file.
